gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Kira of the Skies
|image=Strike Freedom Dragoons.png |english=Kira of the Skies |kanji=天空のキラ |romaji=Tenkū no Kira |episode=39 |series=Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny |japanese airdate=July 16, 2005 |english airdate=January 4, 2008 |director = Akihito Nishiyama|storyscript = Chiaki Morosawa,Shigeru Morita|storyboard = Mitsuo Fukuda}} is the thirty-ninth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. It first aired in Japan on July 16, 2005 and in North America on January 4, 2008. Premise After the Eternal learns Durandal's true motives, the ship is discovered by ZAFT forces and a battle ensues. Kira helps them with the Strike Rouge and reunites with Lacus. He then receives the new ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom from Lacus and disables the ZAFT units and ships chasing the Eternal with ease. Synopsis The ZAFT forces gains complete control of Heaven's Gate. But Lord Djibril's whereabouts is still unknown. Durandal orders the army to track him down. Meanwhile, the damaged Archangel is docked at Onogoro Island of Orb. While the crews are busy with the repairs, Kira feels powerless without the Freedom Gundam. Murrue tells him to hang on and gently encourages him. Cagalli visits Athrun and they exchange words for the first time in a long time. Meanwhile, upon Lacus's orders, Da Costa is investigating the abandoned Mendel colony where there used to be the generic research laboratory. While all the data have been destroyed, he finds a scientific journal. Later, Lacus finds that it mentions of "Destiny Plan". Suddenly, the alarm of the Eternal sets off. The ZAFT forces have found the Eternal and Lacus decides to force its way through so she can deliver "a certain thing" and the journal to Kira and the others. Hearing that the Eternal is in trouble, Kira hastily attaches a booster to Strike Rouge and heads into space. The Eternal is saved at the last moment and Lacus gives Kira his new sword, the Strike Freedom Gundam. Important Events *The Strike Rouge Ootori is launched for the first time. Last appearance of the Strike Rouge. *The Strike Freedom is launched for the first time. Notes & Trivia *The ZAFT commander's reaction to the destruction of his mobile suits is a tribute to Conscon's reaction to Amuro Ray shooting down 12 MS-09R Rick Doms in three minutes in Mobile Suit Gundam episode 34. HD Remaster Changes *The Strike Rouge tossed the Beam Rifle to Waltfeid's Gaia, while the original had the Gaia taking Strike Rouge's Beam Rifle after both of its arms were destroyed. *The BGM played during Strike Freedom's debut and its action scene is replaced with Toshihiko Sahashi's "Kira, True to his feelings". *Several scenes from the Special Edition release are added in this episode: **Some newly animated scenes of Lacus. **A scene of the GOUF Ignited and the ZAKU Warrior damaged by Strike's weapons. *Newly animated scenes: **Strike Rouge Ootori's launch sequence, made in consistency with the Strike Rouge Ootori replacing the Aile Strike Rouge in the earlier version of the series. **The first half of the space combat sequence features new animation of Kira's Strike Rouge fighting against ZAFT's units, as well as the second part where Strike Freedom's Voiture Lumiere in its wings is featured, compared to the lack of such effects in the original version.